Las esperanzas de Naruto Cambian
by historyheri
Summary: Una nueva historia de amor del naruhina donde veremos como de estar enamorado de sakura cambia por hinata
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto le pertenece a Mashashi Kishimoto

capitulo1: Las esperanzas de Naruto cabían

_Un el cielo esta sin una nube no estaba muy brillante pero tampoco nublado, no hacia mucho calor ni Frio la temperatura estaba templada, los chicos de la preparatoria se levantan como normalmente lo harían para ir a la escuela como cualquier chicos y chicas de 17 años pero que Hera lo que hacia especia este día pues que Naruto un chico de pelo rubio estatura regular, hijo del Hokage de la aldea, su ropa de marca pero aprecia todo lo que le dan sus padres; se decide ha conquistar ha Sakura una chica de pelo rosa un poco mas chaparrita que Naruto vestida como el color de su pelo y conocida en el pueblo por ser un poco creída pero no seria muy fácil ya que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke un chico de pelo azul y un poco creído porque la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela lo querían pero ese no era el único problema también estaba Rock lee el rival que le hace competencia a Naruto para conquistar ha Sakura _

-Oye Sakura quiero decirte algo muy importante- dijo el peli rubio un poco tímido

-Si Naruto dime que paso

-Quería saber si bueno-

_Y el chico sin poder decir nada mas le quito la palabra muy maleducadamente _

-¡Sasuke!, puedes lo puedes decir luego Naruto- dijo la peli rosa emocionada al ver ha su amado

**-**Pero es urgente decírtelo- Le dijo un poco desanimado

-Pero Sasuke me espera lo siento Naruto-

_Sakura sale corriendo para ir con Sasuke mientras tanto deja a Naruto como un perro de la calle solo y abandonado pero eso no hace nada y Naruto la sigue queriendo, has que Naruto triste se dirige a la escuela donde ahí se encontraría con la mayoría de sus amigos _

-Hey Naruto hoy nos vamos hacer la pinta en la clase de Genjutsu-

_Dijo Kiba un chico de pelo castaño y el mejor amigo de Naruto_

-No Kiba hoy quiero estar todo el día en la escuela-

-Wow Naruto parece que estas un poco deprimido-

-Si un poco pero se me pasara- ya un poco mas alegre

-Mm bueno Naruto si tú no quieres yo y Akamaru nos aremos la pinta ya que tu bien sabes que el Genjutsu no se nos da mucho-

-Si esta bien-

_Había pasado un tiempo en la clase de Ninjutsu con el maestro Kakashi y como Naruto seguía casi igual de deprimido, Hinata una chica de pelo azul, con ojos blancos, era hija del jefe de la familia Hyuga por lo que era como la princesa de su barrio pero aunque sea de nobleza nunca se le ha subido lo creída por lo contrario era trabajadora, ayudaba en su casa, una vez al año hacia donaciones y obras de caridad, es una gran amiga y nunca ha revelado ningún secreto sea de quien sea; pero claro también tenia buena ropa pero no excesivamente, y ella si quiere a Naruto desde hace mas de 4 años _

-Oye Naruto quisiera saber porque estas deprimido- le dijo la chica peli azul con un tono muy gentil

-Pues Hinata lo que pasa es lo de siempre que Sakura prefiere a Sasuke mas que ami- le dolió hasta el alma decir eso

-Si te entiendo de lo que hablas la persona que yo quiero también prefiera a otra- quebró la voz al decir eso

-Oye si es cierto tu ¿a quien quieres Hinata?- intentando ayudarla

_Se oye el timbre de cambio de clases e inmediatamente la voz de Tenten una de las 2 mejores amigas de Hinata _

-Hinata no vas a venir Ino y yo te estamos esperando- Dijo Tenten la chica de pelo castaño

**-**Discúlpame Naruto Tenten me esta ablando- lo dijo rápido para no responder ha su pregunta

-Si esta bien ve con tu amiga después seguimos hablando- ya se le avía olvidado por completo el asunto con Sakura

**-**De que estabas ablando con Naruto he cuéntamelo todo con y detalles- dijo la peli castaña

-No seas exagerada además platicamos de Sakura que no lo quiere y que prefiere a Sasuke ha veces me pregunto si sabe lo que siento cuando me cuenta eso- un poco desanimada

-Creo que Sakura es el problema de las 3 yo amo a Sasuke y ella es mi competencia, Naruto la quiere y Hinata quiere a Naruto y Tenten quiere a Rock lee y el se muere por Sakura- dijo Ino una chica de pelo rubio y la otra mejor amiga de Hinata

**-**(Ríe) Ino sabes muy bien que si no la haces con Sasuke esta Shikamaru y tu Tenten quieres mas a Neji que ha Rock lee, pero yo solo amo y amare a Naruto- dijo la peli azul

_Sakura entra a la habitación; ella era amiga de las 3 pero lo único malo es que ella conquistaba a los que querían ha si que ella no entraba en la categoría de mejor amiga para ellas ya que no le podían contar todo como a las demás _

-Hola chicas de que estaban ablando- Sin saber nada de lo que sucedía

-De nada importante solo estábamos ablando de las clases- dijo la peli rubia intentando de que no sepa ha quien quieren

-Oye Sakura con quien te vas a sentar hoy-

-Obvio Sasuke y alomejor Naruto o Rock lee se van a sentar junto a mi- luciendo sus pretendientes

_Era esas cosas que decía que hacían que no les cayera muy bien que digamos_

-(Ríe falsamente) si bueno, oye Sakura quieres ser mi compañera en la clase de Taijutsu- Dijo la peli azul

-Si claro como quieras-

_Entra Naruto a la habitación _

-Oye Sakura te puedo decir algo en privado- Olvidando lo que paso en la mañana

-Si dime Naruto-

-No yo también te tengo que decir algo y lo mío es mucho mas importante que lo de Naruto- Dijo Rock lee un chico de pelo negro y grandes cejotas con una exaltación porque acababa de llegar corriendo

-Oye yo le dije primero- dijo el peli rubio un poco molesto

-¡Hey Sasuke nos sentamos hoy juntos!- Dijo la peli rosa gritando

-Si quieres- Dijo el peli azul con un tono muy calmado

-Sakura este yo también ¿me puedo sentar con tigo hoy?- Dijo el cejotas

-Si me da igual- Dándole un avionazo

-Hey Naruto ya vente o te vas a sentar hoy con Sakura- Dijo Kiba desde el otro lado del salón

-No hoy me voy a sentar con tigoy Shikamaru- Ya decidido

**-**Y ese milagro que te vas a sentar con nosotros hoy- Dijo Shikamaru un chico de pelo negro y un poco más alto que Naruto

-Pues ya no te sorprendas porque desde hoy en adelante me voy a sentar con ustedes porque ya me canse de que siempre prefiera a Sasuke antes que a mi por eso me decidí que desde hoy en adelante ya no voy a andar tras de Sakura- Decidido al 100% y con una sonrisa en la cara

-Creo que es la mejor decisión que has tomado Naruto- Dijo el peli negro

-Opino lo mismo- Dijo el peli castaño

-Escucharon lo que dijo Naruto- Dijo Hinata en la banca de alado de Naruto

-Si lo escuche creo que son las mejores noticias que has escuchado Hinata- Dijo la peli castaña

-Desde hoy en adelante le tienes que echar mas ganas he Hinata- Dijo la peli rubia

**-**Lose pero haber como me va desde hoy- Dijo la peli azul con mucha emoción

**Continuara…**

**Nota del autor:**

**Le pido disculpas ha una autora cuyo nombre se me olvido porque ella me dijo mis fallas y me enoje y con semanas de reflexión pude ver que tenia razón ha y siga haciendo su trabajo en los malos fic un día otra persona le agradecerá como yo ahora (:  
><strong>

**También le pido disculpas ha mis lectores que me seguían ya que ustedes no tenían la culpa de nada y ustedes les agradezco por entenderme y soportar mi anterior manera de escribir :$**

**Y ahora si ven que algo esta mal díganme ya no me enojare XD**


	2. Sueño Compartido

**CAPITULO ****2: El mismo Sueño **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

_Era un día soleado en Konoha, los pájaros cantaban, las nubes estaban esponjadas, las flores acabaron de florecer, un gran día de primavera; un día hermoso en realidad. Naruto no se arrepiente de la decisión que tuvo ayer y Hinata se decide a conquistar hoy a Naruto y hacer su sueño desde pequeña realidad, ser su novia; creo que le queda a la perfección el día con la ocasión._

_Naruto y Hinata habían tenido un sueño, para ser más especifico el mismo sueño y los dos se levantan esa mañana con una energía, felicidad, entusiasmo y ganas de hacer ese sueño realidad hasta que se cumpla. _

-Hoy es un gran día no crees Neji- Dijo Hinata, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Pero claro, pero sabes hoy te veo mas feliz de lo habitual, será ¿por que hoy empieza la primavera?-

-Porque no estar feliz con un día así y además el sueño que tuve era perfecto creo que lo único malo de este día fue despertar, pero no me importo ya que hoy voy hacer realidad de ese sueño-

-Que bien por ti Hinata, y puedo saber ¿que es lo que soñaste?- le dijo Neji un poco curioso

-Desearía decírtelo pero sabes muy bien que si cuento mi sueño no se hará realidad- Lo dijo un poco supersticiosa

-Muy bien entonces espero que se haga realidad- Animándola

**-**Muchas gracias Neji- Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro

-De nada Hinata, y bueno que esperamos vámonos a desayunar- Se escucho que le gruñían las tripas a Neji

_Mientras tanto al otro lado de Konoha, en el departamento de Naruto el despertador no paraba de sonar hasta que un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana de Naruto y llego hasta su cama lo cual fue lo único que pudo despertar a Naruto y el al despertar se llevo un gran susto al ver la ora 7:50am y el tiene que estar a las 8:00am en la escuela_

**-**Hay se me hace tarde Kakashi me va a matar y mas porque las primeras 2 horas toca Ninjutsu, ha pero no me sorprende haberme despertado tarde ya que con el sueño que tuve quería seguir durmiendo, que mal no voy a tener tiempo de ir por Rameen supongo que desayunare cereal- Ablando para el mismo

_Todos los estudiantes se dirigen hacia la escuela unos más alegres que todos pero nadie más alegre que Hinata y Naruto_

**-**Hola Hinata, te veo muy contenta hoy, ¿que es lo que sucedió? ¡Cuéntamelo!- Dijo Ino con mucha emoción ya que ella conoce las caras de Hinata, Cuando esta feliz, Cuando le paso algo, Cuando soñó algo, etc...

**-**Hola Ino,desearía poder decírtelo pero lamentablemente no puedo, oye ¿has visto a Tenten?- Le dijo Hinata un poco triste ya que ellas se cuentan todo

-No, no la he visto, pero ¿porque no puedes decirme?- Sorprendida de que no le diga lo que sucedió

-Porque quiero con todas mis fuerzas que este sueño se agá realidad, pero no te preocupes de seguro muy pronto te vas a enterar- Le dijo con muchos ánimos

-Bueno creo saber de que se trata, de Naruto no me puedes decir que no, se te nota en la cara-

-Si tienes razón- Le dijo después de una carcajada

-Bueno en ese caso supongo que me enterare luego- Un poco mas tranquila, sobre el echo que no le conto su sueño

-Hola chicas se me hiso un poco tarde lo bueno que Kakashi siempre llega tarde, y de que estaban ablando antes de que yo llegara- Dijo Tenten

-De que Hinata esta feliz por un motivo que no me quiere decir, pero de todas maneras solo hay una persona que la hace sonreír tanto y todos sabemos que es Naruto, ablando de el mira quien esta entrando junto con Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru

_Del otro lado del salón_

-Hola, no van a creer el sueño maravilloso que tuve- Le dijo Naruto a sus amigos

-Naruto eres estúpido o que, si quieres que los sueños se hagan realidad nunca y digo nunca los tienes que contar hasta que sucedan- Le respondió Shikamaru antes de que les contara algo

-Cierto entonces no les diré nada ya que es el mejor sueño que he tenido- Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-Soñaste con Sakura verdad- Le dijo Chouji muy seguro

-No de hecho no tiene nada que ver con ella- Le dijo Naruto

-Como se nota que no viniste a la escuela ayer Chouji, hasta Akamaru sabe lo que dijo Naruto ayer- Le dijo Kiba

-No es que comí algo y me hiso mal por eso no vine, ¿pero que dijo? o ¿que paso?- Le pregunto Chouji total mente sin saber nada

-Pues dijo que el ya nada con Sakura por que ya se canso de que siempre prefiera a Sasuke antes que a el y pues eso fue lo que paso- Dijo Shikamaru

**-**Muy bien Naruto, veo que has tomado una gran decisión ayer espero y no te arrepientas de tu decisión, ¿pero entonces con quien soñaste? o ¿que soñaste?- Dijo Chouji aun mas curioso sobre el sueño

-Como dijo Shikamaru no puedo decir nada pero solo diré que es con alguien y no es Sakura, pero te aseguro que nunca me arrepentiré de esa decisión- Les dijo Naruto muy decidido

-Somos tus amigos por lo menos dinos con quien soñaste- Le dijo Kiba

-¡No diré nada!- Dijo Naruto muy decidido

-Supongo que mientras menos digas es mas probable que se agá realidad entonces sigue así Naruto- Le dijo Shikamaru

-Gracias Shikamaru y te aseguro que seguiré así de eso no te preocupes- Dijo Naruto

**-**De nada y que bueno Naruto- Dijo Shikamaru

-O genial ya llego Kakashi, ya va empezar las clases que mal- Dijo Kiba un poco molesto

-Y ¿a quien le toca sentarse solo? He ya que Naruto no se va ha sentar con Sakura- Dijo Chouji ya que los asientos son de 3 personas

-Eso no importa yo me sentare con alguien diferente hoy- Dijo Naruto

**-**¿Con quien?- Pregunto Shikamaru

-Tú solo ve- Le dijo Naruto

_Naruto se dirige hacia Hinata_

-Hinata que te parece si nos sentamos los dos juntos hoy, bueno solo si quieres- Le dice Naruto un poco nervioso

_**Continuara…**_

_**Lo deje en suspenso espero les haya gustado **_

**Muchas Gracias por su recomendaciones y suscripciones les agradezco mucho en verdad **


End file.
